Run Away Tiger
by Nexess
Summary: She ran away, she never went back......but somehow the past always catchs up to you....R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own, So Don't Sue.

Chapter 1

Run Away Tiger

It's been three years now since I left the village...

(Flash Back)

"Hey Tiger wait up" Kevin yelled as he ran up to me.

"Hi Kevin, did you finish your homework last night?" I asked while looking at him suspiciously.

"Hehe of course I did Tig, why would you ask that" Kevin said while plastering a huge grin on his face.

"Here" I said while handing him my _Finished_ homework "You gotta stop putting things off my friend" I told him in a rather annoyed tone.

"Why you'll always be here to help me" he says with a grin.

"You neverknow i might not be here one day to help you Kevin" I replied.

We made our way to school by are normal path threw the woods. Me walking on the ground and Kevin jumping from tree to tree like a monkey. Finally reaching the school we made our way to the front doors, only to be pushed out of the way by my sister Mariah. She was, as normal, walking with Lee,Gary and Rei. And of course not watching where she was going and almost knocked Kevin down if, I caught him of course. I growled and said "Mariah watch where you damn well going!".

And as normal she said nothing and Lee said "Sorry guys we weren't paying attention" he smile sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and said "I guess not" that's when Mariah turned around and said "Well it's not my fault I was almost late cause _someone _didn't wake me up!" she growled at me.

"I'm not your maid Mariah. wake up by yourself or oh I know _set your alarm clock_!" I yelled the last four words at her. She was about to say something but Rai stepped in, like he always does,

"Mariah I agree with Tiger, she isn't your maid and one day she won't be there to wake you up." he said. So like Rei always calm and collected, I still have no clue why he's Mariahs' friend.

"Yeah I guess your right Rei" Mariah said, well of course she agrees with Rei she does have the BIGGEST crush in the world on him! Just then the warning bell rang and we all rushed to our classes.

(At Lunch)

Me,Kevin and Gary were sitting in the hall by my locker as normal. Me with my back agenst my lockerKevin sitting on the ground beside me and Gary sitting on the ground on the other side of me. Just thenMariah,Lee And Rei showed up 'Great' i thought 'Just what i need the pep squad'. I signed picking up my trash i walk to the trash bin and throw it out.

"Come on Kev,Gary, lets go outside" I said while heading to the doors.

"Hey wait for us!" yelled Mariah 'Oh god can't she leave us alone' was all I thought before Kevin snaps me out of my train of thought

"Tiger comin?" he says. I grumble a whatever and follow them outside.

So there we were sitting under , or in Kevin's case on, one of the tree in the school yard, our school wasn't all to bad, sure it's wasn't like one of those schools in the city with the all new playstructure and stuff but it was still fun to hang around in.

"Hey why don't we have a BeyBattle?" Kevin calls down from overhead.

"Yeah why not" I reply lazily while standing.

"Come on Mariah I'll battle you" I say while a sly grin on my face.

"Ok. But it's not my fault if you lose" she says, not once noting my sly expression.

We made our way to the old slightly rusted wok, that was now used as a makeshift Beydish and began the count down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip" We both yelled. my orange and black blade flew into the wok and so did Mariahs' Pink blade. Are blades crash into each other.

"You need to practice more." I said whileIi waved to her. Then my blade crashed into hers with such force it knocked it right out of the wok, itflew right

past Mariahs' ear. I was grinning from ear to ear, Kevin came running up to me giving me and gave me one of his famous flying hugs that had us both on the ground in a matter of seconds. Then I saw Mariah, she was being comforted by Lee,Rei and Gary

"It's ok Mariah" Lee said

"Ya you only lost once "Said Rei. At that me and Kevin stared cracking up

"What are you two laughing about!" Lee asked i sobered up and said "How many times now Kev?" "34" he said while laughing.

"34 times at what?" Rei asked with a puzzled expression.

"That's how many times Tig has beaten her!" Kevin crackled evilly at this and I just crack a lazy smile.

"SHUT UP YOU ONLY BEAT ME CAUSE YOU CHEAT YOU BITCH!" Mariah screamed at me.

I just glared at her "Mariah as I've said before I don't cheat I'm just better then you!" I said to her, trying

not to yell.

"Ha ya right your a cheating loser Tiger, why don't you just leave and never come back Huh!" She said through clenched teeth. "ok" was my only answer, I then got up off the ground and started waking home, even though school wasn't over yet.

"TIGER YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!" Kevin yelled to me. 'yes i can' was all I thought.

(Night time at Tiger's place)

And that night I left. Just jumped out my window, my back pack slung over my shoulder and I just walked out of the village, then I was gone.

(End Flash Back)

Sure i miss Kevin and Gary but I'm not going back end of story...


	2. Meeting Again

Don't Own, Don't Sue.

Warnings- Rated for swearing and later chapters. Beware of Mariah bashing.

-Meeting Again.

Tyson slept blissfully ignorant of the havoc around him as Kenny desperately trying to wake the sleeping boy."Tyson please wake up!" Kenny begged to his sleeping friend while looking at Max,Rei and Kai for help, signing Kai called Hilary to wake Tyson up "Hilary come wake Tyson up for us." a few seconds later Hilary marched into the bedroom with a bucket of water in hand. "It'd be better if you leave." Hilary said flatly and she walked to stand beside the sleeping form,also known as Tyson Granger.

Walking swiftly out of the room Kai,Rei,Max and Kenny headed downstairs to catch a bite to eat before heading off to the airport, half way through breakfast an unearthly scream was heard from the second floor as Hilary poured the bucket of cold water on the sleeping Tyson who was now soaking wet and marching into the bathroom to get dried.

After exiting the bathroom a grumbling Tyson sat down and filled his plate sky high with whatever food he could get his hands on and began to eat, after about twenty minutes of stuffing his face Tyson finally proclaimed he was stuffed as Kenny started to tell them about the school they'd be going to in Canada. "So where is this school located anyway's?" Rei asked being the ever curious one "Well I'm not sure myself since all it says here is that it's located somewhere in Manitoba..." Kenny replied and started typing once again trying to fine the exact location.

"Hey little dudes your bus is waiting outside for you so grab ya bags and hurry it up!" Grampa Granger said as he walked into the kitchen, scrambling the teens grabs there bags and ran out of the house and get on the bus the BBA sent for them.

--

The bus ride to the airport was mostly uneventful, if you count out Tyson and Hilary's bickering all the way there, as the bus slowed to a stop the six teens exited the bus and headed into the airport to wait for there plane to come in. Half and hour later there plain finally arrived and the six teens boarded the plane and were on there way to Canada!

Most of the teens were asleep when they landed but luckily were all still had their seat belts buckled. Walking sleepily off the plane, Tyson grumbling about being hungry while Max was pretty much sleeping on Rei's shoulder mumbling about some sugary sweet under his breath much to the annoyance of Rei.

"Hey look it's the Demolition Boys!" Kenny exclaimed pointing to a group of four boys standing by the huge front doors of the airport, walking over to the small group they received 'hellos' and a lone hi from the shortest member of the group. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Max asked after being poked awake by Rei "We're here to go to 'Olimpea's school for gifted Bladers and Extremely Rich' and you guys?" Tala asked as he stretched his lanky form, "Actually that's what we're here for as well." Rei said with rubbing the sleep out of his golden eyes.

"That's nice-" Ian was saying but was cut off by an annoyed Irish voice "Hey dipsticks! I've been waving this bloody sign around for ten minutes trying to catch your damn attention so we can go, so get your arses moving!" Yell a short Irish girl, using the cardboard sign to hit Tala over the head a few times as the other Demo Boy and the Blade Breakers stared open mouthed at the loud Irish teen.

"And who in the hells are you!" Tala yelled back glaring at the other teen "I'm the person who's taking your arses to the school now move it or I'll move it for ya!" She snapped at them while glaring right back at Tala, grumbling Tala just nodded and waved for her to lead, shoving his hands in his pockets. The Irish girl walked toward the doors as a small red headed girl walked through them holding up a sign that said "Blade Breakers! And yes that mean you to Kai!'.

Walking towards the red head Kai grabbed the sign and tossed in the trash while picking the small red head up and giving her a hug, "Takkie! Where the hell have you been! And I recent that sign!" Kai said with an actual smile on his normally smirking lips, the others gaped at him, taking a step back from the girl Kai gave her a once over. She was wearing blue baggy jeans a fitted red top,two studded belts hanging off her hips and white trainers, after taking her form in he said "you need a baggier top" after saying this Tala came up behind the small red head an gave her a hug.

"Talie here with you or is it just you and the cat?" He ask with a laugh while twisting a lock of red hair between his fingers, "Just me actually, That Cat as you call her is picking up the All Stars. Now get off me you morons! And where's Ian,Bryan and Spencer!" the small red head snapped at them as they backed off and gave her space while pointing over to the three other boys, "Lucky don't harass them damn it or I'll send Sayzon after your tushie!" Takkie yelled at the Irish girl who was at the moment holding Ian up side down threatening him for something or other.

--

Walking toward one of the many Olimpea buses the Blade Breaker's and the Demolition Boys walked on to be greeted by the Saint Shields and the White Tigers waving and 'hellos' came from everybody on the bus, "Rei!" Mariah yelled as she hugged Rei who was struggling to get out of her hold "Why haven't you written me!" Mariah whined childishly as the rest of the White Tigers rolled there eyes.

"So does anyone know how many teams are going to this school?" Tyson asked while giving Rei a sympathetic look. "Um lets see there all of us of course, The All Stars,Kane's Team,BEGA's old team and pretty much everyone else as well, but then there's also many teams and solo bladers we've never meant before going to this school. So we'll have some friends there but mostly unknowns." Chief said while he showed pictures of different teams from Dizzi.

"Who are they" Tyson asked as a picture of an all girls team flicked onto the screen "There the Phsyco's." Dizzi answered while putting up their profiles.

"Cyber Kalix - Leader of the Phsyco's, she had long white,gray and silver hair the hung down her back with silver green eyes. Cyber controlled Tayzon, a half bird half horse bit beast with myjestic white/silver wings and strange pink and blue glowing eyes. All in all it looked powerful and creepy to say the least, as for the blader herself she was dressed in baggy off white pant and a pure white tank top that had light blue bold lettering saying 'One Makes Their Own Future, Never Forget That'.

Neko and Teko Nakra - Twins born only five minutes apart, people call them the Torture Duo, name after their attack Blazing Torture. Blazing Torture is a tag team attack that uses both Neko's and Teko's Bit beasts, Raynox and Zelix, that as survivors of this attack called 'a completely different world'. Many say that these two are the daughters of the owner of Nakra Corp' but otherwise no other information is known about these two.

After reading the information three pictures popped onto the screen, one of them was a picture of a giant winged panther with armor covering it's face,legs and back, it's black slim body was arched slightly making it look like it was about to pounce on it's prey. Another picture was of a slim orange and red leopard with armor in the same places as the other beast only a dark red, markings ran across the length of the cat that was giving off and evil sort of look.

The last picture was of two girls with dirty blonde hair, that had pink,green and red high lights running through it. They both were wearing forest green zip off pant, while one was wearing a off the shoulder pale green shirt the other was wearing a green T-shirt that said 'Got Bitched?' in bold sparkly letters.

Rain Jagur - Twin sister to the famous beyblader Robert Jagur, Rain is the more outgoing and friendlier twin. But the true difference in these twins is that Rain is a very unstable person and has been in many hospitals for stress and for many other reasons that are placed as classified under the orders of Rain's father, Luther Jagur. Rain's bit beast is Kayzix, a half wolf half lion, in battle Rain can call on many different attacks to beat her opponents but her favored attack is Dark Mist. Dark Mist is a very harsh and cruel attack to anyone who under goes it's full effects for very long, after only two minutes under this attack an opponent will loose the will to battle and simply give up, or in extreme cases an opponent holds on to long and becomes as unstable as Rain herself. Only five cases have been reported where this has happened. Thankfully.

Jackel Relcon - Jackel Relcon is in her teens, hair in different colors of browns and blondes, mostly browns, has a very different personality then most people would think. At the age of six Jackel was slash across the throat by an un-named attacker while protecting her younger sister Kiki Relcon, because of this her voice now comes out scratchy and ruff cause of the blade nicking her vocal cords. Jackel was a beyblader but retired from the sport two years ago and is now a computer tech for the Pyscho's." After finishing reading off the profiles to the group Dizzi started popping different picture of teams up.

One picture was of a team called the Canadian Crashers, another was of the Raiders and the last one Dizzi found was of the Four Leaf Clovers. "Well at least we know who were going to be going to school with" Kai said sarcasm dripping from each word as he walked to the back of the bus and took a seat.

--

After about four hours the bus finally stopped outside of a very large castle like building. Filing out of the bus the bladers stretched and yawned, or in Tyson's case getting dragged off the bus. Walking slowly away from the bus the bladers walked up to the front doors of the castle like building, a tall man with slightly graying hair greeted them, "Hello I'm Mister Mc.Kay and I will be your HeadMaster for your schooling here." The man now known as Mister Mc.Kay said to the bladers as the rest of the buses pulled up to the school.

Seeing the other teams walk off the buses everyone started to wave and talk to each other. As the last bus pulled up the All stars and Majestics along with a bored looking girl who was shooting glares at Micheal of the All stars who just grinned back at her. Mariah screamed when she saw her as she ran up to the girl and gave her a hug, not the best idea since the other girl side stepped and Mariah ended up running into Johnny of the Majestics.

The girl looked at Mariah flatly and walked past Mister Mc.Kay and into the school, followed by the rest of the people who picked up the other teams.

--

"Now this is the dinning hall, meals will be served here three times a day but you may go in and make yourself something anytime you wish. Just don't eat all the food Tyson" Mr.Mc.Kay said, to which Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Now I have a bit of business that needs to be attended to so if you'll excuse me" He said with a kind smile and walked away to leave them to explore the rest of the school.

So that's what thay did,explore. Finding their way around seemed harder after the headmaster left since none of them knew exactly where they were going. Johnny being Johnny happened to walk into a dorm when a very pissed off Irish girl was changing, thust cause him to get a very large lump on his head for the math text book she had thrown at him.

After the awhile they finally found a small lounge big enough to fit all the collected teams with lots of space to spare. But only minutes later the same Irish girl walked through the door of the lounge and gave them the blankest look anyone has ever gotten, snuffing them the girl walked through a door on the right side of the room, only to come back minutes later with a taco.

"Tieto said if you want something to eat get your arses up and get some before it's all gone!" the girl shouted to the room while walking back out the door. A yell came after the girl left "Lucky watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap!" said yell came from a lanky green hair girl who came out of the other door, giving a slight wave to everyone in the room she once again disappeared into the door.


End file.
